Elementalist
Elementalists are specialist Wizards, whose magic concerns itself with natural forces and the elements of earth, air, fire, and water. As well as being able to control the forces of nature to some extent, Elementalists have limited control over the four elements and the beings known as Elementals. As Wizards of nature, Elementalists have a close affinity with living things and - though reclusive - tend to be kindly and slow to anger. The magical energies upon which an Elementalist draws are fundamentally opposed to those of Daemonic and Necromantic magic. Those who have embarked upon a career as an Elementalist may never become Daemonologists or Necromancers. Finding a teacher of Elemental magic is not as easy as finding a Wizard, but much easier than finding a Daemonologist or Necromancer. Many Elementalists are hermitic and live in isolated dwellings close to sources of great natural energy (waterfalls, oceans, volcanoes, mountain tops, and so on). Characters wishing to learn Elemental magic must convince their would-be teacher of their sincerity, demonstrating their love of nature in some way. Elementalists in Society Elementalist wizards have a reputation as people who dislike order and prefer their own independence. Other wizards caricature them as grumpy eccentrics and liken them to a Dwarf in temperament, though not within earshot of either. Most elementalists have a deep bond to the natural world and prefer to spend much of their time in the wilderness areas of the world away from civilization. Although there is a major school of elementalism in Nuln and specialist schools elsewhere, most elementalists prefer to live in wilderness areas, where they feel closer to the elements they manipulate. The common people in rural areas tend to have an uneasy relationship with elementalists. On one hand, elementalists are seen as useful people to have around, with their ability to manipulate the weather and affect the growth of vegetation. On the other, these spell-casters can call down the very power of natural itself, channeling it through themselves. Stir one to anger and you could find your harvest blighted, your fields flooded, or your entire hamlet reduced to scorched ruin by a fire storm. It is an uneasy relationship. Because elementalists spend most of their time alone in the wilderness, they tend to become cut off from society and forget human concerns in the pursuit of their art. More than one elementalist has set off a volcano or earthquake, just to see if it was possible or to experience the thrill of unleashing such power, with no thought of the damage caused to nearby farms and villages. In particularly remote and superstitious areas, there have been cases of powerful elementalists being treated as demigods by local farmers: a capricious force of nature, to be propitiated by offerings of food left on their doorstep in the middle of the night. Sometimes this power goes to the elementalist's head, and more than one has been tried and burned at the stake for blasphemy, their hapless worshippers burning alongside them. Source * : Warhammer Fantasy RPG 1st ED -- Core Rulebook ** : pg. 146 * : Warhammer Fantasy RPG 1st ED - Realms of Sorcery ** : pg. 62 ** : pg. 63 es:Elementalista Category:Sorcerers Category:E Category:Warhammer Careers